


One Word Escaflowne - Food

by ivorybyrd



Series: Echoes of Fire and Gold [5]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Food, Guimel makes curry, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: Ryoun bails on making dinner, so Dilandau chooses the next big eater of the group to make dinner: Guimel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Millerna's One Word Escaflowne Prompt!

Ryoun stepped through the threshold and the sudden look of fatigue fell over him as soon as he saw the kitchens. “I’m going to bed, someone else make dinner.” He said quickly and headed up the stairwell past the kitchens.  
  
As the only good cook of them all ran off to sleep, a sense of dread fell over them.

“Well, first time for everything.” Gatti sighed, “Anyone other than Miguel?

Miguel shot him a look but sighed, “Well, I was going to offer, but I’ve been delegated out, unless anyone disagrees?”

The three others said nothing, glancing away to avoid eye contact.  
  
“I’ll clean up after,” Miguel headed upstairs, muttering under his breath his discontent.

Dilandau glanced at Dalet, who instantly perked up. He shook his head and then looked to Guimel. “You, you eat as much as Ryoun does, go cook.”  
  
Guimel stood up a bit straighter out of shock, he pointed to himself to make sure that Dilandau actually meant him.

Dilandau nodded, “Go.”

“Sir.” He headed upstairs, the last three following after him.

They were confused when Guimel left to his room, and came back out changed and with a bag clutched in his arms.

Dilandau had sat down in his chair and watched, “What are we having?” he asked.

Guimel stopped and laid the bag of things down. “I know a spicy dish, but I don’t know the translation for it.. or if I can pull it off.”

Dilandau’s head cocked to the side. “Spicy?”

“Ryoun never makes anything spicy, but its like a nice burning sensation, it clears your nose and can make your eyes water.” Gatti explained as he leaned over Dilandau’s chair back.

“Sounds terrible, don’t mess it up.” Dilandau ordered and closed his eyes to rest.

Gatti pulled away from the chair, finger’s raking through Dilandau’s hair. “Need any help Guimel?”

“Beef?” He asked.

“Sure,” Gatti headed down the flight of stairs where the cold cellar was.

Dilandau watched with interest, enjoying the sight of the meat that Gatti brought up and helped section off into small cubes or cube-like pieces. He rested his head on his hand, trying to imagine what spicy tasted like. His meals before Ryoun were usually some kind of gruel, bread and water. When Ryoun came it was hearty meals, well seasoned, and appetizing. He burned his mouth on many things before, so he was sure this wasn’t the same kind of burn that Gatti meant.

Guimel cut the vegetables quickly, and tossed them in the iron pan.  
  
Dilandau made a face at their inclusion.

Guimel crouched down from his cooking, and ruffled through the bag and pulled out a couple potatoes that had been there. He squeezed them each and tossed one in the scrap box and cut up the rest quickly. They dropped into the pan and sizzled with the rest of the vegetables. He tasted a vegetable and shrugged, seemingly content with the flavor.

Dilandau had started to fade off a little, but the smells had started to waft their way towards his nose. “Smells good.” He said and relaxed backwards into the chair.

Guimel turned his head and nodded. Without a word in reply, he grabbed the meat and started to fry it alongside the vegetables. He crouched down again.

“Do we have milk?” He asked.

Gatti nodded. “I’ll grab it.”

While he was gone, Guimel rooted around the small vegetables that they had lying around from the last time Miguel got food from the market. He grabbed the red tomato and started to mash it in Miguel’s mortar and pestle. The once vegetable was now a thick sauce that he then dumped into the iron pan. He stirred it for some time until Gatti came back.

Miguel finally came in from changing and saw his poor mortar with tomato remnants and started to clean it.

Guimel had poured a bit of milk into the pan and stirred, added more seasoning and let it boil, then cook down. “It’s not the same.” He groaned loudly.

“Why is he sad?” Gatti asked as he sat next to Dilandau at the table.

“No fathomable idea.” Dilandau watched as Guimel kept checking and tasting the food, never seeming content.

When the dish reached a good color, Guimel doused the fire to it and pulled out leftover rice from the night before. Grabbing six plates he set them out with rice and a good helping of the concoction he made. Worry still over his face as he waited for the other three to join.

Ryoun was last to sit down, hair mussed and looking disoriented from his short nap. “What is it?”

“Its from Freid.” Guimel whispered.

“It smells good, Guimel.” Gatti smiled. “Let’s give it a try.”

Guimel waited for everyone else to try before he ate.

They each took a bite, mixing a bit of the sauce with the rice. Making sure a nice chunk of meat was included with the first bite to get the full experience.

Ryoun started to cough, his eyes began to flood with tears.

Miguel scooted his chair away from the table to hang his head down in case of sickness.

Dalet’s face turned bright red, and his nose began to bleed some.

Gatti rushed to the water pump and hung his head under the water to drink away the burn.

Dilandau just kept chewing through the food, “Its good.” he said and glanced at everyone else. “Some Dragonslayers…”

Guimel took a bite finally, “Still not hot enough..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
